He Should Have Known Better
by maxmeb27
Summary: Alex Rider knew this was the end. He had just come to grips with it. He knew there was no escaping this time, no whipping out his secret gadgets and getting out of it this time. This was the end.  He should have known better.   One-Shot.


Alex Rider

Alex Rider knew this was the end. He had just come to grips with it. He knew there was no escaping this time, no whipping out his secret gadgets and getting out of it this time. This was the end.

Of course, Alex didn't go down with a fight. He had his typical share of broken bones and bruises. He knew he should have listened to Jack. Had heeded her advice. But once again, even though he swore he wouldn't , the MI6 had manipulated him. Sent him on another mission.

And now he was going to die.

He should've known better.

Alex thought about how this started. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was called into the Royal and General bank, and he went reluctantly. There had been some funny business over at the Chelsea lions. Some players gone missing. But the reason the MI6 had been called was that they had been missing for 5 months and the publicity team was trying to keep it quiet. That's not easy. When it's the 6 most famous players, and another player got a threatening note.

Alex had been called because they didn't want to give the players a body guard because Blunt suspected it was an inside job. He wanted to e as desecrate as possible. So they sent in Alex as a water boy. The reason he said yes, was because he didn't see any danger in being a water boy for his favorite soccer team.

He should have known better.

It was all fun and games. For the first five minutes. Turns out with 6 star players gone, the rest of the team had to practice like crazy. Alex was up to his nose in refilling water bottles, getting towels and doing this and that for the coaches. Also the players were very full of themselves and rude a. "No wonder someone wants them all dead." he had thought to himself.

One day Alex decided to do some exploring. That was his first mistake. He wandered into the head coaches office. He saw a drawer open and he walked over to it. That is when he found the poison. It was the kind of drug that makes you unconscious for at least 24 hours. Alex knew when he was in danger. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and all his muscles tense.

"Alex Rider. You are not supposed to be in here."

Alex dropped the drugs on the floor. The coach saw them and that Alex had seen them too. The coach, Johnny Peppers, had a wild look in his eye. He shut the door.

"Alex, you are in big trouble. I know you are from the MI6. I know your here to investigate my missing players and here is what I am going to do."

Peppers reached into his pocket and before Alex could react, the syring was already in his arm, and Alex could already feel the affects.

And everything went black.

He should have known this would happen.

He should have known better

He should have known that it was over

He woke up tied up in a chair in a huge dark room with one single light shining down on him like a spotlight. He realized what purpose this played. Now he could see nothing, apart from himself. Nothing around him, except for the single spotlight resting on him.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, I really thought you were smarter than that. Honestly, I did. You would think after 7+ missions with the MI6 you would have learnt not to trust them. I guess not. Now here's the thing. I hate to tell you, but...you are going to die.

If Alex had a dime for every time he heard that one.

"Now that you know I am probably behind the kidnappings, I should probably explain. You see, I have never liked losing. Ever. After that attack on my team by that Scorpia agency's, Invisible Sword, I had to form a new team. Out of good for nothing soccer players that can't kick a ball to save their sorry lives.

" So I got a phone call, there was a man who proposed that he could clone my men and make them better than they were before. I accepted. I get paid a lot of money to make my team good! What could be better? So i drugged the guys i hated the most and handed them over. Sure all the life will be sucked out of them and they will die. But what is a couple of lives for my paycheck? I know it sound hollow, but it really is not. The fans will be happy too! Will they know the difference? NO.

"So since I knew that the MI6 and police would get involved, I pulled a couple strings, and got what I wanted. A inside ear. So really Alex. I was waiting for you. I've had this trap planed for quite a while actually. "

Alex looked defeated. He absolutely hated delusional maniacs like this guy.

"So how are you going to kill me?"

"You will find out..."replied Peppers.

That's when the chair started rising, as if it was suspended by invisible cables. Alex decided he was probably in some sort of film studio, with the spotlight and cables. He just kept rising. Then the floor opened. It opened into a huge pit. He couldn't see what was down there, but it looked like…nothing.

He should have known better

"I think your plan is a bit messed up." Shouted Alex. " Useually there are tigers or something in a pit I am thrown into"

"I'm aware. Goodbye Alex."

That's when the chair vaporized into thin air. It was like one minute Alex was in a chair and the next he was falling.

He knew he would die, by smashing into the pit.

This was it. It was over.

He couldn't save himself.

He should have known better.


End file.
